


local tibetan fox wins lottery for a lifetime's worth of food

by sunaosa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nurse!Osamu AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaosa/pseuds/sunaosa
Summary: They say that food is the way to capture a man's heart. Suna thinks he's being seduced.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128
Collections: SunaOsa





	local tibetan fox wins lottery for a lifetime's worth of food

Two gentle knocks broke Suna out of his daze, followed by a click of the door smoothly sliding open. His eyes wandered in that direction, watching as a young man stepped into the hospital room, eyes trained on his clipboard.

It’d been almost a week since Suna woke up in an unfamiliar room, looking far too clean and foreign for him to feel comfortable in. Given the rest his family was halfway across the world, it was hard for them to keep him company all the time, and he had adamantly refused to let them fly over just to see him for some little accident. A majority of his friends were professional athletes with strict schedules, so it was to be expected that Suna hardly ever got visitors. That left him with nothing to do but mindlessly scrolling through his phone every day.

He first met Miya Osamu then, a supposed new nurse who helped him feel more settled during his time here. Plainly speaking, Osamu was hot too, so that was a plus, although Suna had decent morals and knew better than to hit on his nurse. While he appreciated Osamu’s presence, Suna found him odd. Osamu may have been in charge of bringing him his daily meals among other tasks, but he often also snuck in during breaks with snacks on hand. Like right now.

Osamu greeted him and slid the clipboard on the nightstand, making space for himself to sit on the side of Suna’s hospital bed. Suna felt the bed dip on his right, something he had become well-accustomed to in the past week.

“Do you have no sense of personal space?” Suna asked lightly, watching as Osamu pulled out two granola bars from his pocket with a crinkle. Strawberry flavored.

Osamu blankly stared at Suna, hands frozen in place. He began to shove the granola bars back into his pocket while getting up and muttering, “Isn’t it a little late to be complaining now…”

Suna laughed and gently tugged on Osamu’s wrist, picking one of the granola bars out of Osamu’s hands. Osamu let him.

“I was kidding. It’s okay, I don’t mind.” He didn’t wait before unwrapping the snack, hungry for some food that wasn’t flavorless.

Osamu warily sat back down, but looked Suna in the eyes as he asked, “Are you sure? I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m sure. I like having you around.”

That seemed to satisfy Osamu, because he flashed a grin and unwrapped his own granola bar.

A comfortable silence lasted all of sixty seconds before Osamu broke it again.

“Were you that hungry? Are the meals I bring not enough?” At Suna’s confused stare, Osamu pointed his chin in the direction of Suna’s empty wrapper on the nightstand, the granola bar already finished.

He shook his head. “Nah, the portions are fine. The food is just, well…”

“They taste like shit?”

Suna snorted. “You said it first.”

“Everybody thinks so. It’s fine if you say it,” Osamu said as a matter-of-fact. He fiddled with the bedsheets at the edge of the bed, humming lowly. “Should I bring you food from outside?”

Suna blinked, “Isn’t that against the rules somehow?”

Fingers playing with the bedsheets again, Osamu answered cheekily, “Well…not if you don’t tell.”

He chuckled in response, “Thanks, but it’s fine, I don’t want to trouble you. Or get you in trouble.”

Osamu waved him off. “It’s fine, really. I don’t eat the food here,” he made a mildly disgusted expression, “so I bring my own meals anyway. It’ll just be on the way.” Suna was a tad surprised at how genuine the man sounded—it didn’t seem to just be courtesy.

And to be fair, Suna was really tempted. He didn’t think he could stand to eat tasteless food for one more meal.

“If you insist that much, then I can’t refuse, can I?”

Osamu visibly brightened, but he quickly caught himself and cleared his throat.

“Are you allergic to anything? Favorite foods?” he asked, grabbing the clipboard off the nightstand. He took a pen out of his pocket and flipped the first sheet of paper on the clipboard to the blank side.

“Nope, no allergies. And I’ll eat anything as long as it’s not from here, I’m not picky.” Suna watched Osamu move quickly, intrigued by how excited he seemed to be. He must be very passionate about food.

Osamu shuffled around so that he was facing Suna, and held the pen over the paper. “Please? I can never decide what to eat, so you’d be doing me a favor if you help me choose.”

Suna laughed. “Okay, in that case…”

  
  
  
  
  


Suna was thoroughly fucked.

His nurse was too cute—the way in which his eyes widened when Suna gave in, tongue peeked out every time Suna listed a food he wanted to eat, they kept replaying in his head. Like a mantra, he repeated,  _ ’You can’t hit on your nurse. You can’t hit on your nurse. You can’t hit on your nurse.’ _

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by his phone’s ringtone going off. He looked at the caller ID and smiled, then promptly cleared his throat and schooled his expression.

“What,” Suna answered the phone.

“What’s cooking, bro? Oh wait, nothing, ‘cause you’re eating cardboard,” Suna’s sister cackled at her own joke. The line on Suna’s side remained silent, but on his face was a stupid grin in response. After she gathered herself, she continued, “Okay, but seriously, how’ve you been doing?”

“Not bad, but could be better. I’ve been chatting with the staff lately.” He readjusted his pillows to lay down more comfortably.

A brief silence. “Are we still talking about you?”

“Wow. I’m hanging up.”

“No wait! You, socializing? In a hospital? You must really be bored out of your mind.”

“There’s a limit to how long my phone can keep me entertained. I’ve had enough of seeing the Jackals setter on my Instagram feed,” Suna groaned. Something about the setter felt familiar every time he scrolled past his face, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it and it was bothering him.

“Really? I thought his face was your type,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but his personality is shit.”

“If only he had a nicer brother that could cook or something, huh.”

“Or something,” he repeated without much thought.

She hummed in response, switching the topic to talking about the things happening around her while he listened on.

Twenty minutes later, the call ended with a sleepy goodbye and get-well-soon from his sister. With a beep of the phone, silence filled the room again. Suna didn’t have to spend much more time scrolling through Twitter, because there was a knock on the door again.

Osamu opened the door with a tote bag under his arm, looking a little disheveled as if he’d been in a rush. He set it down on the nightstand with a thud and turned to address Suna, hand resting on top of the bag.

“The box on top is yours. I’ll be back in ten minutes for my dinner break,” he said, and left the room as fast as he came.

A box—does that mean this was food that Osamu brought, and not hospital food? Suna didn’t waste any time and picked the box out of the bag to start eating.

He couldn’t hold back a moan after the first bite, the delicious onigiri was very welcome after the bland meals he had been eating the past week. Suna snapped a picture to send to his sister, followed by a smirking emoji. She’ll see it first thing in the morning when she wakes up.

He finished the first onigiri and was already beginning to take a big bite into the second when Osamu walked in again.

Suna greeted him after he finished chewing, “I didn’t think you meant starting today when you said you’d bring me food from outside.”

Osamu smiled at him as he picked up his own dinner to eat. “How is it?”

“How is it—are you serious? I’ve never had an onigiri this damn good before. Where’d you even get this?”

Osamu beamed, looking far too proud of himself. “Thanks for the praise.”

Suna blinked at him, onigiri stuck midair on his way to take another bite.

“No way. No fucking way, you made this?”

Osamu was now full-on smiling, dimples and all, unable to hold back just how elated he was hearing Suna’s reaction.

Suna was never more thankful that there was no heart rate monitor in his hospital room.

“I thought you were a nurse,” Suna accused dumbly.

“I am! Food has just always been more of my passion,” Osamu responded simply, although Suna could sense another story beneath that. If Osamu didn’t plan to talk about it, then he wasn’t one to pry.

Suna nodded. “Do you cook for yourself every day?”

“No,” Osamu replied, “I try to eat homemade meals at least once a day, but sometimes it’s store-bought if I’m short on time.” He looked Suna in the eye. “Would you prefer store-bought?”

“Of course not. Wait—I meant, that’s completely fine, but I like your food more.”

Osamu grinned, ears a little pink. “That’s good, because I’m going to cook most of the things on that list. I’ve been meaning to try my hand anyway.”

So, today he learned that Osamu’s cooking was something worth dying for. And said cook essentially promised to cook for Suna until he was discharged.

Suna was ready to marry this man.

  
  
  
  
  


Okay, fuck morals. He was going to hit on his nurse.

“You sure you don’t want to put on a jacket? It’s kinda chilly outside.” Komori tossed a bag over his shoulder and picked up a water bottle with his other hand.

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Suna assured, stacking his coat on top of Komori’s other shoulder.

“I’m going to say I told you so once you walk out the door,” Komori warned. Suna waved him off. “Sakusa’s car is waiting in the front. Is there anything else you need to bring?”

“No, that’s it.” Suna pulled open a couple cabinets to look for a notepad and pen. “You can go down first, just give me a minute.”

“What, you need to use the washroom?”

He messily scribbled down a string of numbers and ripped off the top sheet. “Something like that. Just go ahead without me, I’ll catch up with you.”

Komori gave him a strange look, but didn’t ask any further. “Alright. Remember to sign out then.”

After Komori left the room, Suna went in the opposite direction, occasionally stopping to ask for directions.

He spotted his target across the hallway, just on his way out of a staff room.

“Osamu!” he called in a moment of impulse, before remembering where he was. He quickly glanced around to see that the hallway was rather empty, relieved that he wasn’t on the other end of a bunch of disapproving glares. Osamu seemed amused, and met him halfway down the hall.

“Hey, Suna. You forget something? You were looking for me?” he asked amiably.

“Yeah, I was,” Suna smiled and pulled out the note that became slightly crumpled in his rush, presenting it to the man in front of him. “If you’re up for it, I’d still like to see you after this. I want to get to know you better.”

Osamu stared at the note, awkwardly raising his hand to take it from Suna.

For every second that passed, Suna felt like he’d fallen further and further into despair. Did he read the past two weeks wrong? Maybe Osamu was just a really, really friendly guy. Maybe Osamu just wanted a guinea pig for his cooking. He quickly pulled back and shoved the note into his pocket.

Suna scratched his lowered head with his other hand, eyes darting around in embarrassment. “Sorry, it’s fine if you don’t want to. I’ll—”

“Uhh, no, that’s not it,” Osamu interrupted. “Did you check your coat pocket?”

“Huh?” He looked at Osamu in confusion.

“Your coat pocket.”

Suna thought back to the coat he handed over to Komori to bring into the car for him.

“...No. Shit.” Suna covered his face with a hand, feeling a flush climbing up his neck.

Osamu cracked a grin. He reached over to take Suna’s hand out of his pocket and peeled the crumpled note from his fingers.

“I wanna get to know you better too.”


End file.
